


Timido Potter

by Milady_Silvia



Series: H.P.S.P. [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Crush, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta con protagonista Albus Severus.
Series: H.P.S.P. [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla Fanfiction Challenges.  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> Prompt: abbraccio  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Inconveniente ad Hogwarts  
  
“Sono stato un vero idiota, dovevo capirlo che c’era dietro quel cretino di James e il suo gruppetto di amici deficienti! Se solo ci avessi pensato ora non saremmo qui a gelare nella torre di astronomia” si lamentò Scorpius. Sentiva gli occhi bruciare, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e cercò di alzare il braccio. Sentiva il corpo formicolare, era rigido e immobile, le braccia aderivano ai suoi fianchi e le gambe tra loro. Abbassò lo sguardo osservando le guance arrossate del moro davanti a lui.  
“S … scusa, se non avessi dimenticato la bacchetta in stanza … rischiamo anche che ci scoprano” mormorò Albus. Abbassò lo sguardo, le iridi color smeraldo erano liquide e una lacrima gli solcò la guancia. Tirò su con il naso e strofinò le mani tra loro, i capelli neri disordinati gli aderivano al viso.  
“Tranquillo Al, nessuno ci beccherà. E possiamo sempre dire che ci hanno portato qui contro la nostra volontà. Non è la prima volta che ti rapiscono usando solo le mani e io sono bloccato. Inoltre Rose ci starà cercand …” lo consolò il biondo. Starnutì, sentì gli occhi pizzicare e il naso gli si era arrossato. Il muco gli colò lungo il viso e il Malfoy strinse le labbra. Severus si alzò in piedi, strinse i pugni e gli si avvicinò.  
“Non posso aiutarti, ma almeno proverò a non farti congelare” sancì. Abbracciò il migliore amico e lo strinse a sé.  
“Al, senti a me, se Rose ci becca così abbracciati, il congelamento mi sembrerà una soluzione migliore rispetto alle sue battutacce” ribatté Scorpius.  
-La mia unica fortuna è che non senti il mio battito cardiaco. Il fatto che mi piaci mi fa morire dal caldo- pensò Albus, si voltò dall’altra parte e strinse gli occhi, deglutendo.  
“Idiota” borbottò. Scorpius scoppiò a ridere.   



	2. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfictions challenge:  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> prompt: gioco  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Game  
  
  
“Non parti nemmeno quest’anno per le vacanze invernali?” domandò Scorpius. Guardò Albus raddrizzargli gli occhiali e negare con il capo.  
“Lily mi ha detto che James non ci sarà, quindi non pensare sia colpa di mio fratello, solo non mi va” spiegò il moro. Le iridi color smeraldo si scurirono, affondò nella poltrona della sala grande e socchiuse gli occhi. Malfoy si avvicinò al caminetto e abbassò il capo, guardando le fiamme.  
“Nemmeno io torno a casa, non ci tengo a sentire mio padre che mi rimprovera anche solo per il modo in cui respiro” borbottò. Sorrise, si voltò di scatto e i capelli biondo platino mulinarono intorno al suo viso.  
“Ci sono! Ho idea di cosa possiamo fare per divertirci oggi!” gridò. Il migliore amico arrossì e incrociò le braccia.  
“Studiare?” domandò abbassando la voce. Scorpius lo raggiunse e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
“Tua” disse indurendo il tono. Severus sorrise e si voltò, mettendogli la mano sul petto.  
“Tua” ribatté. Scorpius iniziò a ticchettargli la fronte.  
“Tua, tua, tua …” ripeté. Albus gli ticchettò il fianco aumentando sempre più la velocità.  
“Tua, tua, tua …” disse a sua volta. Scorpius chinò il capo, arcuò la schiena e iniziò a ticchettargli sulla guancia, Albus si sporse e fece lo stesso. Le iridi azzurre di Malfoy si rifletterono in quelle dell’altro, Albus avvampò e si voltò, incrociando le braccia.  
“Hai vinto tu” mormorò.  
“Al, non puoi sempre farmi vincere. E’ un gioco, ma devi prenderla sul serio” si lamentò. Potter sporse il labbro inferiore e alzò le spalle.  
“E’ solo un gioco” mormorò, sentì una fitta al cuore udendo l’altro sospirare.  
-E’ perché la prendo seriamente molto più di te che perdo- pensò.


	3. Boxer verdi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> Prompt: i boxer verdi di Malfoy  
> Lanciata da Roberta Fanwriter

Albus si voltò e alzò lo sguardo. Sbatté gli occhi vedendo la porta della sua camera chiudersi di scatto e il migliore amico indietreggiare tremando. Era nudo e indossava solo un paio di pantaloncini verde scuro con disegnata una serpe. Scosse la testa e aggrottò la fronte, alzandosi dal letto.

“Stai … stai girando in boxer verdi?” domandò con voce tremante. Il Malfoy si voltò, indicò la porta e ansimò.

“Lei, loro … è l’ultima volta che vengo …” balbettò, avvampando. Severus osservò la linea dei muscoli, avvampò e chinò il capo. Raggiunse l’uscio, si piegò curvando la schiena e guardò nel buco della serratura. Vide un’iride verde dall’altra parte identica alla sua, indietreggiò e si rizzò di scatto.

“Ti sta seguendo mia sorella Lily?” domandò. Si voltò e vide l’altro annuire, piegarsi e appoggiare le mani sui gomiti.

“Tra lei e James non so chi mi perseguiti di più, mi stava spiando sotto la doccia” si lamentò Scorpius. Albus sospirò e scosse il capo.

“Dovrò dire a zio Ron di crearti un repellente anti-Potter” sussurrò. Albus si voltò verso di lui, incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo.

“Non ci pensare neanche, sei il mio migliore amico” borbottò. Al abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

-Magari farebbe bene a me non vederlo- pensò, sentendo una fitta al petto.


	4. Il fumetto del terrore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> Pairing: Albus/Scorpius  
> Prompt: capelli  
> Prompt:   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GvPcIqqkAkE  
> Sonata Arctica

Il fumetto del terrore

Scorpius s’inginocchiò accanto alla libreria di Albus.

“E’ da un bel po’ che non ci vediamo. Da quanto è nata la bambina, ho avuto poco tempo”. Si scusò. Si strinse il nodo della cravatta e afferrò un fumetto bianco. Sulla copertina c’era disegnata una luna coperta da una serie di petali di ciliegio.

“Sì. Ti sei fatto crescere i capelli lunghi, noto” gridò Severus dalla cucina. Malfoy ridacchiò, si mise una ciocca biondo platino dietro l’orecchio e si mordicchiò il labbro.

“A Rose piace. Dice che i capelli così mi danno un’aria da duro” spiegò. Raggiunse un letto e vi si sedette.

“Tu, James e Lily quindi siete diventati famosi tra gli umani?” domandò. Si sentì il fischio di una pentola a pressione.

“Sì, io disegno, James si occupa del marketing e Lily delle trame. I nostri manga vanno a ruba” spiegò.

-Sarebbe maleducato chiedere cosa sono- pensò. Lo aprì e vide una serie di vignette di vari colori con una serie di numeri.

-Oh, si legge al contrario. I babbani sono proprio strani- si disse. Aprì a caso una pagina e sgranò gli occhi. Un ragazzo era legato con dei lacci neri, il corpo nudo era coperto da un mazzo di rose rosse all’altezza del membro. Scorpius si leccò le labbra e sbatté ripetutamente gli occhi. Si vedevano delle grate sulla sinistra e sulla destra c’era un uomo dai lunghi capelli che teneva in mano un bicchiere, le gambe accavallate e la schiena appoggiata sullo schienale di un divano. Inspirò, espirò e chiuse il fumetto.

_Lily si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e sorseggiò il liquido. Alzò e abbassò gli occhi sul petto nudo di Scorpius. Osservò i contorni dei suoi capezzoli. Il giovane uomo sentì i petali delle rose accarezzargli la pelle pallida cadendo, li avvertì lisci al contatto._

Scorpius rabbrividì ed espirò, il battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Sì, decisamente le trame sono di Lily” biascicò.


	5. Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> prompt:  
> Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno

Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno

Scorpius si sedette sul davanzale della finestra e aprì il manga, ed osservò il disegno che rappresentava l’autore. Si mordicchiò le labbra pallide.

“Sogno di una notte di inizio inverno” lesse il titolo della storia. Il vento gli scompigliò i capelli biondo platino.

Si concentrò sulla dedica nel risvolto della copertina.

“Caro Scorpius. Essendo rimasto solo io a fare i manga, penso che con questo volume mi ritirerò. Spero che possa rilassarti. Voglio lasciarti un messaggio di speranza con questa storia. Perché mio padre mi ha insegnato, che nelle avversità, bisogna sempre ricordarsi di accendere la luce. Albus Severus Potter” lesse Scorpius. Sfogliò la pagina ed andò alla prima immagine.

“Le truppe sono alle porte” lesse che diceva un generale giapponese, con il viso simile al suo. Allungò le gambe lungo la finestra, nella stanza risuonava il suo respiro.

*******************

“Non può essere morto” disse il personaggio del generale. La giovane donna accanto a lui, i cui capelli arrivavano ai suoi piedi, si chinò al suo fianco. Entrambi erano inginocchiati davanti a una tomba di pietra, immersa nell’erba.

“Ha combattuto coraggiosamente fino alla fine ed è morto con il tuo nome sulle labbra” disse la giovane. Le lacrime rigavano il viso del giovane disegnato.

“Ho potuto averlo una sola volta, con me. E non vedremo mai la fioritura dei ciliegi dell’anno prossimo. E glielo avevo promesso” gemette. Scorpius sentì una lacrima rigargli il viso, mentre vedeva il suo alter-ego chinarsi fino a sfiorare con la fronte la lapide.

“Ricordati di quei baci, della vostra unica volta, come ci si ricorda di un ‘sogno di inizio inverno’” ribatté il personaggio femminile.

La porta si aprì con un tonfo e Scorpius lasciò cadere il fumetto, alzando il capo.

“Scorpius, è successa una cosa terribile!” gridò Rose, raggiungendo il marito. Lui si mise in piedi, allontanandosi dalla finestra.

“Cosa è successo?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

“Al è morto” gemette Rose. Scorpius impallidì.


	6. Finisce dove tutto è iniziato

Finisce dove tutto è iniziato

Scorpius si chinò e appoggiò il manga sulla lapide, aveva gli occhi rossi. Il vento faceva frusciare le fronde degli alberi intorno e piegava gli steli d'erba. Il Malfoy si voltò, vide sua moglie cullare la loro bambina, la piccola singhiozzava. Sentì un sospiro e si voltò, vedendo Harry affiancarglisi. Potter osservò un'altalena ondeggiare e gemette.  
"Voldemort non si è preso la mia vita, ma ha trovato il modo per ferirmi un'ultima volta. Si è preso mio figlio anche da morto" gemette. Scorpius chinò il capo.  
"Io non avrei mai immaginato... non avrei mai voluto..." piagnucolò. Harry sorrise, il suo viso era segnato da rughe.  
"E' morto da eroe. Ha affrontato da solo la figlia di Bellatrix e i suoi uomini. E' morto sconfiggendo l'erede di Voldemort, da vero eroe" disse con voce rauca. Scorpius osservò la foto sorridente.  
"Non si muove" notò. Harry scrollò le spalle.  
"Qui vivono molti babbani. Anche se abbiamo comprato il terreno, qualcuno di loro poteva venirci e vederla" spiegò. Alzò il capo ed osservò il cielo azzurro, solcato da nuvole bianche.  
"Mio figlio aveva il nome dei due più coraggiosi presidi che avessi mai conosciuto" sussurrò roco. Strinse un pugno.  
"E la storia sembra chiudersi lì dove è cominciata". Aggiunse, venendo scosso da un brivido. Scorpius sbatté le palpebre.  
"Che cosa intende?" domandò.  
"Questo è il parco dove uno di loro: Severus Piton, incontrò mia madre, la donna che avrebbe amato in eterno" rispose Harry. Il manga si aprì mosso dal vento e alcune pagine si sfogliarono rumorosamente.  
"E ora qui, Albus Severus, potrò riposare in pace". Concluse Harry. Scorpius vide le lacrime rigare il viso dell'uomo e lo abbracciò.


End file.
